


Properly Leashed

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hiruzuen is too old for this, Stress, Team 7 - Freeform, Why me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Or why Team 7 will never be assigned a certain type of D Rank again.





	

_I’m too old for this shit._

Hiruzen desperately wanted to rub his eyes and plug his ears but that would be undignified.

He held up a hand and the shrill vituperations from in front of him stopped.  He gave his patented gentle smile.  “Thank you for informing me of this, ladies.  I will speak with the jonin sensei as soon as possible.”

He kept the smile on his face until the women were herded out of his office.

As soon as the door shut, his smile disappeared.  The ANBU that were hidden in the office shivered as Hiruzen snarled:

“Get me Kakashi.  _Now._ ”

888888

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and stared at the man standing slumped before him.  “Would you care to explain why I had over a dozen women in here complaining about how your team handled their latest assignment?”

Kakashi gave the Hokage a surprised look and his tone was indignant.  “I don’t see what the problem was.  They were properly leashed and my students didn’t lose any.”

Hiruzen sighed.  “Kakashi, the fact that they were leashed IS the problem.”

The silver haired jonin’s look and tone was now bewildered.  “Then how are they to learn rules, boundaries and limitations?”

The Hokage gave in and rubbed his face.  He waved a hand at the jonin.  “Never mind, Kakashi, never mind.”  He knew he’d never get the younger man to understand.  “You can go now.”

Kakashi bowed then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hiruzen pulled out a blank sheet of paper, picked up a pen and wrote a few lines across it then signed below.

“Kotetsu.”

“Hokage-sama?”

“Take this to the Mission Desk and tell them that Team 7 is never to be assigned child care duties again.”


End file.
